Studio DEEN
Studio DEEN (株式会社スタジオディーン Kabushiki gaisha Sutajio Dīn) is a Japanese animation company, founded in 1975 as an offshoot of the studio Sunrise. It is the company in charge of the anime adaptation of Hetalia: Axis Powers/''' Hetalia: World Series'''. Other Titles *07-Ghost *21 Emon: Uchū e Irasshai! (movie) *Ah My Buddha *Akahori Gedou Hour Rabuge *Akira (movie) *AM Driver *Amaenaideyo!! Katsu!! *Amatsuki *Angel's Egg (movie) *Angelic Layer *(The) Animal Conference on the Environment *Animation Runner Kuromi 2 (OAV) *Aquarion *Aria the Origination *Aria the OVA ~Arietta~ *Armored Trooper Votoms *Assemble Insert (OAV) *Asu no Yoichi! *Aura Battler Dunbine *AWOL - Absent WithOut Leave *Batman: Gotham Knight (movie) *Beyblade - The Movie *Bincho-tan *Blade of the Immortal *Blood+ *Bomberman Jetters *(The) Brave of Gold Goldran *Brave Story (movie) *Buso Renkin *CANAAN *Cho Denji Robo Combattler V *Choudenji Machine Voltes V *City Hunter *City Hunter: Bay City Wars (OAV) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 *CODE-E *Cookin' Idol Ai! Mai! Main! *Cowboy Bebop *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie *Darker than BLACK *Detective Loki *Diamond Daydreams *Dirty Pair Flash 1 (OAV) *DNA² *DNA² (OAV) *Domain of Murder (OAV) *Don't Leave Me Alone, Daisy *Doraemon *Early Reins (OAV) *Eat-Man *Eat-Man '98 *Eden's Bowy *Ehrgeiz *Ergo Proxy *Eureka Seven *F *(The) Familiar of Zero *Fancy Lala *Fate/Stay night *Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works (movie) *First Squad (OAV) *Fist of the North Star *Fruits Basket *Full Moon wo Sagashite *Full Moon wo Sagashite: Cute Cute Adventure (special) *Fullmetal Alchemist *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *Ga-Rei -Zero- *Getbackers *Gravitation *Ghost Hunt *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society (movie) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi *Giant Killing *Ginga Densetsu Weed *Grave of the Fireflies (movie) *Gravitation *Grrl Power (OAV) *Gurren Lagann *.Hack//Liminality (OAV) *Hakuōki *Halo Legends (OAV) *Hatenkō Yugi *Hatsukoi Limited *Haunted Junction *Hell Girl *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai (second season) *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Gaiden Nekogoroshi-hen (OAV) *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei (OAV) *I Dream of Mimi (OAV) *IDOLM@STER: XENOGLOSSIA *Immortal Grand Prix *Inukami! *(The) Irresponsible Captain Tylor *Itsumo Kokoro ni Taiyou wo! *Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori *Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae *Jin-Roh - The Wolf Brigade (movie) *Jing: King of Bandits *Junjō Romantica *Junjō Romantica 2 *Kiddy Girl-and *Kimi ni Todoke *King of Bandit Jing in Seventh Heaven (OAV) *Knight Hunters *Kokoro Library *Kokoro Library - Communication Clips (special) *Kuma no Pūtarō *Kuruneko *Kyo kara Maoh! *Kyo kara Maoh! 3rd Series *Kyo kara Maoh! R (OAV) *Kyoryu Daisenso Aizenborg *Lamune *(The) Law of Ueki *Let's Dance With Papa *Lupin III: Bye Bye Liberty Crisis (special) *Lupin III: The Legend of the Gold of Babylon (movie) *Magic User's Club (OAV) *Maison Ikkoku *Maria Watches Over Us *Maria-sama ga Miteru (OAV) *Maria-sama ga Miteru 4th Season *Maria-sama ga Miteru ~Haru~ *Maria-sama ni wa naisho (special) *Mashin Eiyuden Wataru *Meitantei Loki *Meitantei Loki Ragnarok *Minami no Shima no Chiisana Hikouki Birdy *Mirai Robo Daltanias *Mission-E *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season *Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (OAV) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (movie) *Mobile Suit Victory Gundam *Mojako *Momoiro Sisters *Mon Colle Knights *Monkey Turn V *Mouse *Naruto *Neon Genesis Evangelion *Ninja Resurrection (OAV) *Nippon-ichi no Otoko no Tamashii *Noein - to your other self *Nurarihyon no Mago *Ouran High School Host Club *Pandora Hearts *Patlabor The Mobile Police (OAV 1/1988) *Patlabor: The Movie *Plawres Sanshiro *Please Teacher! Official Fanbook (resource book) *Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior (movie) *Pokemon: The First Movie *Princess Princess *Pumpkin Scissors *Queen Emeraldas (OAV) *R.O.D -The TV- *Ranma ½ *Ranma ½ OAV *Ranma ½: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China (movie) *Ranma ½: Nihao My Concubine (movie) *Ranma ½: One Flew Over the Kuno's Nest (movie) *Rave Master *Read Or Die (OVA) *Real Drive *Ruin Explorers (OAV) *Rurouni Kenshin *Sadamitsu the Destroyer *Sakura Taisen: New York NY. (OAV) *(The) Samurai (OAV) *Samurai Deeper Kyo *Samurai X: Reflection (OAV) *Samurai X: The Motion Picture *Samurai X: Trust & Betrayal (OAV) *Sands of Destruction *Seitokai no Ichizon *Sexorcist (OAV) *Shadow Skill - Eigi *Shikabane Hime: Aka *Shining Tears X Wind *Shion no Oh *Shonen Onmyouji *Shonen Santa no Daiboken *Shuffle! *Simoun *Sketchbook ~full color'S~ *Skip Beat! *(The) Sky Crawlers (movie) *Sora Kake Girl *Sora no Otoshimono *Soul Hunter *Spirited Away (movie) *Star Ocean EX *Strawberry Marshmallow *Street Fighter II V *Super Atragon (OAV) *Super Mobile Legend Dinagiga (OAV) *Super Zugan *Suteki Tantei Labyrinth *Sword of the Stranger (movie) *Tactics *Tekken: The Motion Picture *Tekkonkinkreet (movie) *Tenamonya Voyagers (OAV) *Tenchi Muyo Movie 1: Tenchi in Love *Toaru Kagaku no Railgun *Toaru Majutsu no Index *Tokyo Magnitude 8.0 *Toradora! *Touka Gettan *Twilight Q (OAV) *Ultra Maniac *Umineko no Naku Koro ni *Urayasu Tekkin Kazoku *Urusei Yatsura *Urusei Yatsura: Lum The Forever (movie) *Uta∽Kata *Vampire Knight *Vampire Knight Guilty *Vampire Princess Miyu *Violinist of Hamelin *Weiß Kreuz *Welcome to the NHK *When They Cry - Higurashi *Wind: A Breath of Heart *XxXHOLiC: Kei *Yami to Bōshi to Hon no Tabibito *You're Under Arrest *You're Under Arrest (OAV) *You're Under Arrest *You're Under Arrest Second Season *You're Under Arrest Specials *You're Under Arrest: Full Throttle *You're Under Arrest: No Mercy! (OAV) *You're Under Arrest: The Movie *Yume o Kanaeru Zō *Yumeria *Zenki *Zipang External links *Offical Website *AnimeNewsNetwork.net Category:People Category:Companies Category:Anime